Paper Mate
by IamNotYoursDearPotato
Summary: One-Shot Français, Destiel léger. Dean aime lire mais pas écrire.. pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sa prof donne à sa classe un travail d'écriture ? Quelle histoire va-t-il bien pouvoir inventer avec son partenaire ?


**Paper Mate**

Le cours de littérature, pourquoi avait-il choisi ça ? Dean aimait bien ce qui concernait les grands écrivains, les philosophes et tout ce qui donne des bonnes histoires, des histoires à inventer.

Ce à quoi il n'avait jamais pensé, c'est qu'un jour, il devrait inventer sa propre histoire. C'est pourtant ce qui allait lui arriver aujourd'hui en cours de littérature... Ah ! Cette fichue prof et son travail d'écriture ! Le problème majeur de Dean, c'est que malgré être passionné d'histoires et de lecture, il n'avait vraiment aucune imagination en ce qui concernait l'écriture.

Populaire, c'est comme ça que l'on décrivait Dean, enfin seulement ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Car Dean était bien plus que ça, c'était une personne, une personne imparfaite et passionnée. A quoi lui servait sa popularité actuellement ? Cette question était présente dans sa tête actuellement, car il avait beau être très apprécié dans les couloirs du lycée, en cours les élèves le considéraient comme un raté... sans le dire, mais Dean le comprenait. Car tout le monde avait pris soin de se dépêcher de former leur groupe de deux pour le travail d'écriture donné quelques minutes auparavant par la professeure.

La seule personne restante était... oh super... le gars bizarre toujours dans son coin en train de faire on ne sait trop quoi. Dean n'avait pas envie d'y aller.. pas vraiment. Alors le garçon s'approcha...

« _On dirait qu'il reste que nous deux sans partenaire, désolé.. _lança le gars._

_Euh ouai.. pourquoi t'es désolé ? _Répondit Dean_

_Bah je me doute bien que t'aurais préféré être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Euh.. non, pas du tout. Quessiel c'est ça ?

_Castiel, même si ça fait déjà un mois qu'on est dans la même classe.

_Euh.. oui, désolé Castiel, c'est que tu parles pas beaucoup donc tu vois, et puis les prénoms c'est.. » Dean était visiblement en train de patauger pour chercher à se rattraper et ne pas passer pour un abruti cherchant à blesser Castiel.

« _T'inquiète. Alors, tu as des idées pour la nouvelle ? _Interrogea Castiel._

_Pas vraiment... A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai pas de partenaire ?

_Eh bien maintenant tu m'as moi ! Alors, quel genre d'histoires t'intéresse ?

_J'aime beaucoup les histoires avec de l'action, les romans fantastiques et les histoires d'amour du dix-huitième siècle.

_Dix-huitième siècle, hein ? _Répondit Castiel avec un léger sourire._ Et pourquoi pas celles d'aujourd'hui ?

_Je sais pas trop, c'est souvent trop cliché, ça parle de lycée ou de travail, de maladie ou de cœur brisé.

_Intéressant, tu dis que tu ne sais pas mais en réalité tu sais pourquoi. _Observa Castiel._

_Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais on devrait peut-être commencer à écrire.

_C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, _lui répondit Castiel._

_Pardon ? _Fit Dean, surpris._

Eh bien, on écrit une histoire à deux, Dean. Tu n'avais pas d'idée, je ne voulais pas tout faire tout seul. Alors j'écris ton histoire, on va écrire l'histoire de notre rencontre, du projet de classe.

_Wow, pour commencer, Quess- Cas ! T'es vraiment bizarre, enfin j'veux dire dans le bon sens du terme. J'veux dire, où t'as trouvé cette idée ? Franchement mec, j'admire ton inspiration.

_J'espère que tu m'autorise à rajouter ça au dialogue entre Dean et Castiel. _Plaisanta Castiel avec un rire farceur._

_Tu devrais appeler Toi, enfin 'Castiel' Cas. Enfin, tu vois, j'aime bien ton prénom mais je trouve que Cas ça sonne bien.

_D'accord, alors ce sera Cas. _Accepta-t-il en souriant, le visage détendu._

 ___ Bon, alors comment on pourrait appeler l'histoire ? _Marmonna Dean, en mordillant son stylo, d'un air pensif._

 ___ Pourquoi pas 'Partenaires d'écriture' ? _Proposa Cas._

_Ou alors _'Paper Mate'_ Ça sonne tellement mieux en anglais ! _S'exclama Dean_.

_Comme les stylos ? _Rigola Castiel brièvement._ C'est une très bonne idée Dean, je n'y aurai jamais pensé.

_Ahah, merci, moi-même j'en suis surpris.

_En fin de compte, tu vois que tu as de bonnes idées. »

Puis la cloche sonna, ça faisait déjà une heure, Dean rangeait ses affaires quand il fut interrompu par Castiel qui lui donna un bout de papier avec... son numéro de téléphone !

« _Euh... _Commença Dean._

_Appelle-moi vers dix-huit heures, je t'enverrai mon adresse pour qu'on puisse continuer l'histoire.

_D'accord, à tout-à-l'heure. » Avant de se retourner et de partir, Cas lui adressa un clin d'œil.. plus ou moins perturbant, car Dean ne savait pas comment interpréter cela, et resta donc silencieux.

Oui, Dean n'avait peut-être pas assez d'imagination pour écrire une histoire digne d'un best-seller, mais sans le savoir, il était en train décrire son histoire, l'histoire de sa vie. Sa vie avec un ami, ou peut-être plus.

 **FIN**

…

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**

 **Coucou chers lecteurs ! Alors, tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire à cause de la marque de stylo... oui, pour de vrai ! Je me suis demandée ce que ça pouvait signifier ' _Paper Mate_ ' ou traduit en français _'Camarade de Papier'_ ça a un sens sans en avoir lol. (Et non malheureusement je n'ai pas de paper mate j'étais seule dans ma chambre) Bref, voilà la petite histoire derrière ce one-shot. J'ai eu l'idée pendant que j'écrivais encore _'Bleu comme...'_ donc j'étais pressée de l'écrire pour partager ça avec vous.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
